creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Sleepless Eternity IV: Sündenfall des Todesengels
Kapitel 1: Das Ende beginnt Seltsame Wendungen. Er hat mir alles genommen. Meinen besten Freund. Das Mädchen, das mir wie eine Schwester war. Die Frau, die ich liebte. Und doch steht er als Verbündeter neben mir. Hat mich gerettet. Mich aus der tiefsten Illusion gerettet. Mir einen Teil seiner endlosen Macht geschenkt. Damit ich dieses unheimliche Wesen vor mir bezwingen kann. Falsch. Damit wir es zu zweit tun können. "Bereit, Sleepless?", fragt Something Worse mich musternd. Nicke ihm zu. Bin angespannt und zugleich zuversichtlich. Durch diese Macht in mir und dem größten Übel der Galaxis als Verbündeten, ist der Sieg beschlossen. "Dann leg los. Es ist dein Kampf. Ich gebe dir nur Rückendeckung.", sagt er und geht einige Schritte zurück. Seufze. Dann wohl doch alleine. Egal. Blicke Reborn Sin entschlossen an. Werde Lars befreien. Sprinte auf ihn zu. Mein Skalpell im Anschlag. Reborn Sin bewegt sich nicht. Schaut mich nur an. Grinst diabolisch. Während ich auf ihn zulaufe, hole ich nach hinten aus. Werde zustechen, wenn ich ihn erreiche. Über links. Reborn Sin kichert. Man kotzt er mich an. Steche zu. Ins Leere. Reborn Sin ist meinem Angriff geschickt ausgewichen. Was zur Hölle!? Ein Zufall! Trete hart zu. Mein Bein wird aufgehalten. Er hält es fest und beginnt es mir umdrehen zu wollen. Kann es gerade noch wegziehen, bevor er es brechen kann. Was zur Hölle geht hier vor sich!? Kann er meine Angriffe voraussehen? "Vergiss nicht, was er getan hat, Sleepless.", sagt Worse hinter mir. Meine Augen weiten sich. Gewissheit erreicht meinen Geist. Schaue Worse an. "Meinst du etwa-" "Genau!", beginnt Reborn Sin mit unmenschlicher Stimme. Mein Blick gilt wieder der Kreatur. Hass liegt in meinen Augen. Grenzenloser, ungezügelter Hass. "Ich leihe mir die Kraft von Lars aus. Es ist so, als würde er gegen dich kämpfen. Wie fühlt es sich an? Gegen sein eigenes Alter Ego antreten zu müssen, Sleepless?", vollendet er amüsiert seinen Spott. Erwartet er Angst? Oder Zurückhaltung!? Beginne laut zu lachen. Herzhaft und verspottend. Schaue ihn von oben herab an. "Dass du Lars benutzt bedeutet nicht, dass ich gegen ihn antrete. Das Einzige, wogegen ich kämpfe, bist du, Missgeburt!", erwidere ich boshaft lächelnd. Er weiß nicht, was in mir schlummert. Zugegeben. Es wird schwer gegen ihn zu kämpfen, wenn er meine Bewegungen vorhersieht. Doch nicht unmöglich! Was er nicht weißt. Bin der Einzige, der die vollkommene Schwäche meiner eigenen Macht kennt. "Worse?", frage ich, ohne ihn anzublicken. "Hm?", kommt mürrisch zurück. "Gib mir Rückendeckung!", fordere ich kalt. Er schnaubt. Ich grinse. Gehe langsam auf Reborn Sin zu. Mal sehen, was diese neue Kraft bewirkt. Reborn Sin springt nach rechts. Kurze Zeit später verzerrt sich die Luft an der Stelle, an der er eben noch stand. Ein Impuls. Der Boden bebt leicht. Bin gleich da. Sin stößt sich gezielt von der Wand ab. Kurz darauf schlägt der Impuls ein Loch in die Wand. Einige kleinere Steine bröckeln von den Wänden. Grinse breit. Er steht nun direkt vor mir. Greife mit einer unheimlichen Schnelligkeit an sein Gesicht. Die Kugel hat mich auch schneller gemacht. Und genau das ist die Schwäche von Lars. Er ist nicht multitaskingfähig. Meine Vermutung hat sich bewahrheitet. Meine Hand ist auf Sins Gesicht gepresst. Er schreit auf. "Was tust du da!?", brüllt er hasserfüllt. Seine Stimme klingt nun tiefer als ohnehin schon. Fast schon dämonisch. Fühle, dass mich ein gewohntes Gefühl überkommt. "Raphael?", fragt mich eine bekannte Stimme aus meinem Kopf. Muss reflexartig lächeln. "Willkommen zurück, Lars.", begrüße ich mein Alter Ego. Reborn Sin stößt mich ungewöhnlich stark weg, sodass ich ins taumeln gerate. Schaue auf meine linke Handfläche. Das Pentagramm ist weg. Verstehe. Dafür war es da. Worse, dieser Teufel. Es sollte Lars entziehen. Schaue kurz zu ihm. Worse beobachtet mich grinsend mit verschränkten Armen. "Du hast Lars wieder. Doch das ändert gar nichts! Ich werde dich vernichten und danach ist Something Worse dran.", brüllt Reborn Sin außer sich. Oh. Habe ihn wohl wütend gemacht. "Du kannst es gerne versuchen.", spotte ich. "Pass auf. Schlag von...beiden Seiten?", warnt Lars irritiert. Plötzlich steht Reborn Sin direkt vor mir und zwei Fäuste, die aus dem Nichts aufzutauchen scheinen treffen mit voller Wucht in mein Gesicht. Falle unsanft zu Boden. Einige spitze Steine ritzen sich in meinen Arm. Die dunkle Wiedergeburt steht über mir. Blickt auf mich herab. "Roll dich weg. Impuls kommt!", spricht Lars. Reagiere, ohne groß nachzudenken. Rolle mich zur Seite, kurz danach implodiert die Luft um Reborn Sin. "Vergiss nicht, dass ich auch noch hier bin.", sagt Worse kalt. Stehe wieder vom kalten Boden auf. Reborn Sin hat den Angriff unbeschadet überstanden. Ich renne wieder auf ihn zu. Er dreht sich zu mir. Sein Grinsen kotzt mich an. Will es ihm aus der Fresse prügeln. Meine Faust trifft mitten in das Hassgesicht. Immer wieder. Meine Schläge prasseln in sein Gesicht, wie Regentropfen auf den Boden. Es tut sich was. Er keucht. "Vorsicht. Schlag von hin-", will Lars mich warnen, als mich dumpfer Schmerz von meinem Hinterkopf packt. Knicke ein. Binnen einer Sekunde hat sich mein Feind vor mir in Rauch aufgelöst. Er ist schneller als Lars. "Du bist stärker geworden. Doch lass uns diesen Kampf zu zweit zu Ende bringen!", spricht Reborn Sin düster und packt seine Hand auf meinem Kopf. Schlagartig stehen wir an einem anderen Ort. Kapitel 2: Einseitiger Kampf Der Vollmond schenkt der Nacht ein mattes Licht. Der sanfte, frische Wind lässt meine Haare leicht wehen. Schaue mich um. Von dem Ort kann man über eine Stadt sehen. Kann nicht beurteilen, ob es die ist, in der ich mich vorher befunden habe. Glaube, dass wir auf einem Dach stehen. Hier soll also der Kampf fortgeführt werden? Von mir aus. "Worse wird dir nicht weiterhelfen können. Ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass er dich nicht mehr aufspüren kann.", erklärt Reborn Sin düster. Grinse breit. "Nur du und ich. Bringen wir es endlich zu Ende!", rufe ich grinsend. Ziehe meine Skalpelle. "Lars. Halt dich raus. Will das hier alleine beenden.", füge ich murmelnd hinzu. Lars gibt sein Ok. Reborn Sin steht ohne Vorwarnung vor mir. Seine Faust trifft auf meinen Bauch. Kann gerade noch rechtzeitig anspannen. Entgehe dadurch schlimmeren Schmerzen. Mein Skalpell sticht in seinen Arm, dessen Faust mich gerade getroffen hat. Mein Feind knurrt wütend und aus dem Nichts schnellen zwei Fäuste, die aus purer Finsternis zu bestehen scheinen, auf mich zu. Im letzten Moment kann ich der ersten Faust ausweichen, doch die zweite streift mein Gesicht. Ein Tritt trifft mein Becken mit barbarischer Wucht. Knirsche mit den Zähnen. Darf mich nicht unterkriegen lassen. Mein Skalpell verfehlt sein Gesicht. Doch sein Schlag das Meine nicht. Gehe wieder zu Boden. "Ich habe mich getäuscht. Selbst mit der Macht von Dheunos bist du ein Niemand!", spricht Reborn Sin verächtlich. Er ist überheblich. Wie es Worse war. Atme schwer. Meine Muskeln brennen vor Anstrengung. Der Schmerz betäubt meinen verschwitzten Körper. Habe Probleme mich zu bewegen. Balle meine Fäuste. Werde an meinen Haaren hochgezogen. Stoße schmerzgepeinigte Laute aus. Reborn Sin blickt mir in mein Gesicht. "Du bist minderwertig, Sleepless. Das warst du schon immer. Seit Dheunos dir deine Liebsten nahm. Sei froh, denn jetzt vereine ich dich mit ihnen! Leb wohl...", sagt mein Feind. Seine Hand formt sich zu der Spitze einer Klinge. Spüre, wie sie sich durch meine Bauchdecke bohrt. Sich den Weg durch meine Innereien sucht, wie ein Parasit. Spucke Blut auf den Boden. Mein Kopf senkt sich. Kälte überkommt meinen starren, tauben Körper. "Gib nicht auf, Raphael!", höre ich Lars' Stimme. Doch sie scheint unendlich weit entfernt zu sein. Es tut mir Leid. Am Ende. War ich schwächer als alle anderen. Jämmerlich. Wenigstens sehe ich Alice, Sunny und Einauge wieder. Mein Körper fällt hart zu Boden. Ein sanftes Lächeln breitet sich auf meinem Gesicht aus, als sich meine Augen ein letztes Mal schließen. Wohltuende Schwärze überkommt mich. Kapitel 3: Todesengel "Memme!", sagt eine weibliche, emotionslose Stimme ganz Dicht an meinem Ohr. Eine Stimme, die ich sehr vermisst habe. "Lass ihn in Ruhe. Er ist dabei zu sterben. Zieh ihn nicht noch auf damit.", kontert eine zweite, ebenfalls bekannte Stimme, an meinem anderen Ohr. Öffne langsam meine Augen. Liege auf dem Rücken. Schaue in die Gesicht zweier schemenhafter, junger Damen. Ist das eine Illusion!? Dort über mir, blicken die Schemen von Sunny und Alice auf mich hinab. Sie sehen aus wie in meiner Erinnerung. Keinen Tag gealtert. Alice trägt ihre Verbände und ihren grauen Pullover. Sunny hat ihre Narben im Gesicht. Und ihren Metallarm. "Seit wann gibst du auf?", fragt Sunny neutral. Kenne sie gut genug um zu wissen, dass es ihre Art von Sarkasmus ist. Lächele sie an. "Lass dich nicht töten. Du hast immer noch eine Chance.", sagt Alice lächelnd. Habe keine Kraft um zu sprechen. Wo ist Einauge? Warum kann ich nur euch zwei sehen? Aber wie? Wie kann ich Reborn Sin besiegen? Sunny holt etwas aus meiner Tasche hervor und hält es mir vor die Augen. Die violette Kugel leuchtet heller als je zuvor. Verstehe. Sie ist es, die mir das gerade zeigt. "Du bist ein Todesengel. Das wurde schon in deinem Namen festgelegt. Raphael.", sagt Alice sanft. Sie haben Recht. Vollkommen Recht. Sunny legt die Kugel in meine Hand. Mit einem Mal wird aus der Kälte, die eben noch vorgeherrscht hat, pure Wärme. Wärme und Macht. Macht, die ich noch nie zuvor gespürt habe. Doch eines weiß ich mit Sicherheit. Im Moment bin ich dabei, die vollkommene Macht der Kugel zu entfachen. Es fühlt sich großartig an. "Wir waren niemals weg, denn auch nach unserem Tod, waren wir immer an deiner Seite. Und wir können nur vermuten, dass Worse etwas damit zu tun hat.", spricht Sunny zum ersten Mal fast liebevoll. All meine Schmerzen vergehen. Rappel mich auf. Sehe Reborn Sin ungläubig starren. Bin wieder da. Noch etwas verändert sich. Etwas will aus meinem Rücken ausbrechen. "Lass es zu.", sagen Sunny und Alice im Chor. Nicke grinsend. Etwas bricht aus meinem Rücken hervor. Es fühlt sich befreiend an. "Was zum Teufel passiert gerade!?", brüllt Reborn Sin fassungslos. Greife mit meinen Händen zur Seite und schlage mit dem, was aus meinem Rücken hervorgebrochen ist. Blicke kurz nach hinten um mich zu vergewissern. Grinsethumb|358px|Der Todesengel erwacht by 13NeKo13 Reborn Sin danach boshaft an. Schwarze Flügel sind entstanden. Nicht irgendwelche Flügel. Schwarze Engelsflügel. Lache schallend auf. "Wie ironisch oder? Der bösartige Mörder mit der gespaltenen Persönlichkeit bekommt Engelsflügel", sage ich amüsiert. Kaum habe ich diese Worte ausgesprochen, stoße ich mit mit den Flügeln aus. Blitzschnell bin ich bei Reborn Sin. Bevor er reagieren kann trifft meine Faust sein Gesicht. Er taumelt zurück. "Was-", beginnt er überfordert. Doch zu mehr kommt er nicht. Ein zweiter Schlag gegen seine Kehle tauscht seine Worte gegen röcheln. Seine Lippe ist aufgeplatzt und schwarzes Blut fließt seinem Gesicht hinunter. "Du hättest mich niemals unterschätzen dürfen. Das war auch Worse' Fehler.", erkläre ich boshaft lächelnd und mit einem Flügelschlag erhebe ich mich vom Boden. Schwebe flügelschlagend über Reborn Sin. "Was du nie sehen konntest. Einen Todesengel kann man nicht einfach so umbringen. Auch wenn ich nicht an so einen Mist glaube. Werde immer ein Mensch mit übernatürlichen Fähigkeiten sein. Doch jetzt, in diesem Moment, bin ich das ultimative Geschöpf.", erkläre ich und setze wieder am Boden ab. Nur um im nächsten Moment ohne Vorwarnung auszutreten. Treffer. gegen sein Knie. Unfreiwillig kniet er vor mir nieder. So gefällt mir das. "Elender Bastard! Du bist ein wertloser Mensch. Erhebe dich nicht über mich. Ich bin etwas Besseres!", brüllt Reborn Sin. Er ist eindeutig besiegt. Seufze. "Beende es.", sagt Sunny, die neben mir steht, im emotionslosen Tonfall. "Er hat es nicht anders verdient", fügt Alice hinzu, die auf der anderen Seite steht. Schaue sie beide nostalgisch an. Für Sin muss es so aussehen, als würde ich Luft anschauen. Mir egal. Packe unsanft den Kopf meines Feindes. "Warte Sleepless! Übereile nichts! Wir können gemeinsam die Wel-", jammert er, doch sein Satz wird nie vollendet, denn ein lautes Knacken symbolisiert das Brechen seines Genicks. Sein Körper zerfällt augenblicklich zu Asche. "Im Angesicht des Todes betteln sie alle um ihr Leben. Jämmerlich!", spreche ich kalt, als ich von oben herab auf die Asche schaue. Kapitel 4: Nachgeplänkel Lautes Klatschen. Muss mich nicht umdrehen, um zu wissen, wer da klatscht. "Also hast du es letzten Endes doch geschafft.", sagt Something Worse anerkennend. Schnaube kurz verächtlich. "Offensichtlich.", erwidere ich kühl und drehe mich nun doch zu meiner Nemesis um. Unsere Blicke treffen sich. "Wie hast du mich gefunden? Dachte, dass Reborn Sin das verhindert hat.", frage ich ihn neugierig. Er winkt mit einer lässigen Geste ab. "Er hat meine Wahrnehmung gestört, sodass ich dich nicht mehr wahrnehmen konnte, doch durch sein Ableben, hast du das rückgängig werden lassen.", erklärt der Angesprochene achselzuckend. "Und du hast sogar, während des Kampfes, einen Satz Engelsflügel bekommen. Nicht schlecht.", fügt Worse grinsend hinzu und mustert meine schwarzfedrigen Flügel. "Kann außerdem Sunny und Alice schemenhaft erkennen. Als ob ich nicht auch so schon als vollkommen psychisch krank dargestellt werde.", scherze ich. Worse grinst noch breiter. "Ja. Ich habe extra für dich die Seelenfragmente von Alice und Sunny in die Kugel geschickt. Einauge habe ich gelassen, weil ich dich nicht überfordern wollte. Reicht, wenn du die beiden ab jetzt permanent sehen kannst. Andere Menschen, die diese Kugel annehmen, können sie nicht sehen. Sie sind eigens für dich da.", erklärt Worse amüsiert. Er macht sich ein Spaß daraus, mit mir zu spielen. Wichser! Seufze. Muss wohl damit leben. Doch mit einer anderen Sache kann ich nicht leben... "Jetzt rede Klartext, Worse. Warum hast du mir die Kugel wirklich gegeben. Nicht einmal ein Blinder nimmt dir ab, dass du es aus purer Sensationsgeilheit und Faulheit getan hast.", spreche ich nun noch kälter. Wir sind bei Weitem keine Freunde. Er beginnt aufzulachen und schaut mich nun diabolischer als je zuvor an. "Ach Sleepless, dir kann man wirklich nichts vormachen oder?", beginnt Worse sarkastisch und schaut nun hoch zum leuchtenden Vollmond. "du bist der gefürchtetste Killer der Welt! Aber selbst du bist nicht unsterblich! Und wenn du irgendwann nur noch Staub unter der Erde bist, werden andere die Kugel entdecken. Die Macht die sie jedem Menschen verleiht. Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, wie Menschen auf diese Übermacht reagieren!", erklärt Worse finster lächelnd. Dachte ich es mir doch. Lache kurz auf. Worse schaut mich neugierig an. "Was ist daran so amüsant?", fragt mein Lieblingsfeind. "Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich nach meinem Tod die Kugel irgendeinem normalen Menschen zukommen lasse. Noch lange vor meinem Tod, wird sie dem neuen "Messias", Alex Nadezha, gehören. Er ist naiv. Er ist kindisch. Doch er wird der Macht nicht erliegen. Er weiß damit umzugehen.", erwidere ich nicht minder kühl. Habe mir bereits einen Plan ausgearbeitet, was mit der Kugel geschehen soll. Nun ist es Worse, welcher laut zu lachen beginnt. "Auch Alex wird nicht ewig leben! Mit den Generationen wird die Existenz der Kugel bekannt werden! Ich konnte die Menschheit nicht vernichten, aber das wird sie ganz alleine schaffen! Ein kleines, rundes, violettes Ding wird einen Weltkrieg auslösen! Und wenn diese Welt sich selbst in Asche gelegt hat, werde ich mir diesen Teil meiner Kraft zurückholen!", spricht Worse mit ausgebreiteten Armen. "Dann viel Spaß beim Warten. Wir sehen uns kurz vor meinem Ableben, Worse. Dann sei bereit, ein letztes Mal gegen mich zu kämpfen.", kontere ich grinsend. Er erwidert mein Grinsen. Und verschwindet. Es ist zwar nichts zu sehen, doch sein lautes, boshaftes Lachen ist noch eine kurze Zeit zu hören. Lebe wohl. Nemesis. Grinse breit und starre in den weiten Sternenhimmel. Selten so einen beruhigenden Anblick gesehen. "Und was jetzt?", fragt Lars in meinem Kopf interessiert. Kichere kurz. "Du kennst die Antwort bereits. Wir werden den Messias aufsuchen und danach weiter mordend durch die Welt ziehen.", erwidere ich. Lars lacht. "Klingt nach einem Plan.", kommt noch von Lars, bevor ich mich auf meinen Weg begebe. Epilog: Das Ende am Anfang "Und diese Kugel ist wirklich ein Teil von Dheunos' Macht?", fragt mich der blonde Messias schockiert. Seufze. Dieser Kerl ist echt ein Jammerlappen. Wie der es zu solch einem Sieg gegen meine Nemesis geschafft hat, wird mir immer ein Rätsel bleiben. Ein Mensch wie er, hat sich mit der ganzen Menschheit verbinden können, um Something Worse zu besiegen. Habe monatelang nach ihm gesucht und ihn dann in einem kleinen Vorort in Deutschland ausfindig machen können. Sitze in seiner Hütte. An einem Tisch, mit seiner rothaarigen Gespielin und ihm selbst. Er hat sich in den 5 Jahren kein bisschen verändert. Mustere ihn gelangweilt. "Ja. Worse war wieder auf der Erde und hat sie mir "geliehen". Er will, dass Kriege um diese Kugel geführt werden. Und wer kann besser mit der Verantwortung einer solchen Macht umgehen, als der "Messias"!?", erwidere ich amüsiert und lehne mich entspannt zurück. Die beiden Turteltäubchen tauschen unsichere Blicke aus. Eine Weile herrscht Stille, bis ich mich von meinem Platz erhebe. Keine Lust mehr auf diese Menschen. Darf sie nicht umbringen und sonderlich interessant sind sie auch nicht. "Pass nur auf, dass dein Rotschopf hier keine eigenen Pläne für diese Macht entwickelt.", sage ich amüsiert und wende mich zum Gehen. "Arschloch.", stößt sie hervor. Grinse breit. "D-Danke, Sleepless. Ich hoffe, dass du deinen Menschenhass eines Tages besiegen kannst. Die SCP würde dich sicher noch als Offizier aufnehmen.", sagt Alex unsicher. Drehe mich ein letztes Mal um und lache ihn laut aus. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass er sich an das Angebot erinnert. "Mein Hass auf die Menschheit wird nie versiegen. Lebt wohl und betet, dass mich niemand auf euch beide ansetzt, denn mit ein bisschen Glauben an die Menschheit könnt ihr vielleicht den Schlappschwanz Worse vernichten, aber keinen echten Mörder.", sage ich bedrohlich sanft und verlasse das Haus. Spaziere bis zur Nacht durch den Wald, um in die Stadt zu gelangen. "Wird das nicht ein wenig einsam, wenn du wieder auf eigene Faust losziehst? Was ist mit Lucy oder Vergo? Bilde doch ein Team mit ihnen.", schlägt Lars vor. Amüsanter Gedanke. Denke eine kurze Zeit darüber nach. Dann schüttele ich meinen Kopf. "Alles was ich brauche, habe ich. Du allein nervst mich schon oft genug. Da brauche ich keine zusätzliche, physische Belästigung.", erkläre ich grinsend. Lars lacht amüsiert auf. "Die Rothaarige hat Recht. Du bist ein Arschloch." "Und verdammt stolz drauf", ergänze ich Lars' Aussage kichernd.thumb|254px|Sie werden immer bei mir sein. by Sunny Wir stehen am Ende des Waldes und sehen uns in einiger Entfernung einer neuen Stadt gegenüber. Mein Ende ist noch lange nicht gekommen. Brauche keine physische Unterstützung. Und außerdem...Sunny und Alice werden immer bei mir sein. Und auch wenn ich Einauge nicht sehen kann, wird auch er immer bei mir sein. Werde nie wieder alleine sein. Und jetzt. Zeit eine neue Stadt als Jagdrevier ins Visier zu nehmen. Das ganze wird wohl nie ein Ende nehmen. Was soll's. Könnte mir keine bessere Beschäftigung wünschen. Langsam und bösartig lächelnd schreite ich auf die Stadt zu... Ende... Sleepless Übersicht Lord Maverik Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit